


We Only Want To Have A Good Time

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: “You don’t need to attack my face with your face.” Jeremy told him, rubbing at where he got poked. “It’s a kiss, not a competition.”“It is too a competition- and I’m gonna win it!”(Jeremy asks Michael on a date)





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair and frowned at himself in the mirror. He was nervous. “You can do this. It’s just Michael.” he told himself.

The butterflies in his stomach disagreed.

“It’s just Michael. Michael who plays video games. Michael who likes 90’s soft drinks. Michael who forgave you when you were a massive dick to him. Michael who’s loyal and awesome and really fucking cute. _Why is he so cute?_ ”

His reflection did not provide him any answers.

“What’s the worst that’ll happen?” he asked himself. “He’ll just say no… and that he hates me and that I’ve ruined our friendship forever- oh god I can’t do this.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him that he had received an email.

“Oh! I could text it to him instead!” He pulled out his phone and opened a new message to Michael.

There was a solid three minutes that he stared at his phone, trying to type out the words.

“This was a stupid idea.” He muttered as he locked his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. “Plus, I’m already here, I might as well ruin everything ever in person.” He ran a hand through his hair one more time before exiting the bathroom.

The door to Michael’s bedroom was mostly plain and unassuming except for one thing- it had a poster for Jeepers Creepers on it.

Jeremy stared at the eye in the poster.

The eye stared back, judging him silently.

He considered going back to the bathroom.

The sound of footsteps approaching drove him to open the door and enter Michael’s room; he didn’t want one of Michael’s parents to catch him loitering indecisively in the hall and, god forbid, ask him why.

As he made his way down the stairs, he caught sight of Michael lounging sideways on a beanbag, playing some video game.

He got so distracted he missed the last step and tripped.

Luckily, he managed to regain his balance after wobbling a little and windmilling his arms.

“Watch out, we just put that step there.” Michael remarked, laughing a little.

“I meant to do that.”

“Sure you did. Actually, look.” He pointed at his tv screen where his Animal Crossing character was pushing a gorilla villager into a pitfall trap.

The gorilla wiggled around in the pit for a few seconds then flipped back out.

“See that? You looked just like Peewee. Less buff, though. You should really work on that.”

“I’ll take that under consideration.” Jeremy said, dryly. “Is his name really Peewee?” he asked, incredulously.

“Yup.” Michael popped the p loudly. “So what can I do you for?”

“Well I came out to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.”

“Pew pew.” Michael mimed shooting him with a gun.

Jeremy mimed getting shot and collapsed against the wall. 

“I see… I see a light.” he said, stretching his arm out towards the imaginary light.

“And it’s like the fog has lifted.” Michael sang, watching as Jeremy pretended to die. “Well, shit. I gotta hide a dead body. Better call my best friend for help- oh wait.”

“Aw, you’d call me to help you hide a body? I’m touched.” Jeremy picked himself off the floor and went to perch himself on Michael’s desk chair.

“Wait!”

Jeremy froze, halfway to sitting on the chair.

Michael leaned forward off the beanbag and tapped Jeremy’s hand. “Boop.” He sat back. “Now you’re touched. As you were.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat down.

“If you want, we can play a game together. You just gotta wait for me to put in a code with Nook and save.”

“A code?”

“Project Hyrule, man!”

“What, like Zelda in Animal Crossing?”

“Not really. It was a forum or something a long ass time ago- like in the early two thousands- that posted universal codes for items in the game if your town was named Hyrule. I’ve been using it to get thirty thousand bells so I can pay off my mortgage.”

Jeremy watched as Michael’s character initiated a conversation with Nook.

“WB2…” Michael muttered as he input the code from memory.

“Why do you know this?” Jeremy asked, incredulous. 

“Internet.”

“Ok, obviously. But how did you get from regular internet browsing to _memorizing secret codes for a fifteen year old game_?”

“I don’t know. I was up late the other night and found it. That’s why I broke out the gamecube, to be honest. It’s actually pretty fun, if a little bit isolated. Kinda reminds me of playing the early Sims games.”

“Gotta get your massaging heart bed on.”

“Speaking of babies in the Sims. Did you know you can have a child live by themself in Bustin’ Out if you kill off the parents? If you get good grades you get a hundred dollars from your grandparents and can then buy pizza or eat snacks instead of cooking food.”

“Bustin’ Out?”

“It’s one of the gamecube Sims games.”

“Did you have to look up the child thing, too?”

“No, that was an accident. I set off a firework too close to a carpet and… well. Fire.” He imitated a large flame with his hands. 

“Amazing.”

“I know I am.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“You’re just jealous.”

Jeremy scoffed. “Of what?”

“I got the brains, the looks, and the skillz- with a ‘z’. I’m the whole package.” Michael boasted.

Jeremy agreed. But he would never let Michael know that. “You certainly are a whole lot of _something_.”

“Like I said- you’re just jealous.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

“I will.”

Jeremy watched as Michael steered his character up to the gyroid outside his house and saved the game. “Sooo…. Michael.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

“Are. Um.” Jeremy picked at the chair. “Do you… er. Are you... busy… on. Uh...”

Michael looked up at him, curiously. “Are you ok?”

Jeremy could feel his face turning red as he struggled to get the words out. “Whatareyoudoingonsaturday?” He rushed out. He fidgeted awkwardly as Michael processed his words.

“Saturday? Uhhh… Probably playing video games? Why?”

“Do you- I mean, only if you want to- d’you wanna go to… um… the Relay for Life? With me?”

“Relay for… Life? What’s that?”

“Oh! It’s. Um. A fundraiser. For cancer research. A-and like all of the clubs at school participate. It’s kinda like a festival? I- I think it goes until, um, six in the morning?” He ran a hand through his hair again. “That’s- actually really late.” He stared down at his hands as he wrung his fingers together. “You don’t want to do that. You’re right, it was a silly idea. I’m sorry I brought it up. Forget-”

“Sure. I’ll go with you.”

Jeremy looked up. “Really?”

“Yeah! It sounds fun. It’s a date!” He joked.

Jeremy felt relief course through him. He couldn’t fight down the pleased smile that broke over his face. “It- it is!” He nodded.

Michael tilted his head. “Wait- is it?”

“What?”

“Is- are you asking me on a date?”

“Y-yes? ”

“Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed, sitting up excitedly.

Jeremy startled a little.

“I’m so proud of you!” Michael pulled himself up onto his knees and half collapsed onto Jeremy to hug him around his middle.

Jeremy blinked in confusion even as he automatically patted Michael’s back. “What?”

“I know how hard it is for you to express yourself when it comes to liking someone. Usually you run away or- wait.” He pulled away slightly to look up at Jeremy. “This isn’t a joke is it? Cuz that’s really mean and I _will_ get you back.”

“Wh- No it’s not a joke. I. Uhm. Ireallylikeyou.” If he wasn’t red before, he certainly was now.

Michael eyed him, suspiciously. “You aren’t making fun of me, right?”

“What would I be making fun of?”

He gave him an incredulous look. “I’ve had a crush on you? For, like, forever?”

“Oh. I didn’t know that.”

“How?” Michael poked him in the stomach. “Like, are you serious? Are you fucking oblivious? I wasn’t even being subtle after we hit ninth grade.”

“I don’t know! You know I’m really bad at feelings.” Jeremy defended himself, catching Michael’s hand so he’d stop poking him.

Michael looked at Jeremy’s hand holding his and hooked his pinkie over his fingers. “You’re really asking me out?” he asked quietly.

Jeremy’s heart hurt at how vulnerable Michael sounded in that moment. “Yes.”

Michael gave him a lopsided smile. “Cool.”

They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

Jeremy fidgeted, breaking the eye contact and releasing Michael’s hand. “Well... This is awkward. I- I should go.” He made to swivel the chair so he could get up.

Michael grabbed the back of the chair to prevent him from moving. “No! Don’t go. You just got here.” 

“But…”

“Please stay.” He made puppy eyes at him.

Jeremy’s stomach rumbled.

“See! Now you _have_ to stay! I’ll feed you!”

“Okay, okay. How can I pass up free food?” Jeremy asked, a little sarcastic.

Michael slapped his hands down on Jeremy’s knees and hauled himself up to standing. “Don’t you worry. I will provide for my man.” He winked and offered a hand to him.

“Your man?” Jeremy laughed a little as he let Michael pull him up.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “We’re- but we’re going on a date? So that means we’re dating? Right? Did I get that wrong? I’m sorry! I just thought-”

Jeremy put his hands up in a placating motion. “I didn’t, uh, think about it. Before.” He waved his hand vaguely. “B-but if you want to be, um, b- _boyfriends_ , I… I’d like that.”

“YEAH!” Michael shouted, excited. “Uh. I mean yes. Yes, I want that. Of course I want that.”

Jeremy looked down. “I’ve never had a b-boyfriend before.”

“I’ve never had an _anything_ before.” Michael pointed out.

“I just mean. I don’t know how good I’ll be. At this.”

“Jeremy-”

“And like what if I do something stupid or wrong?”

“Jer-”

“What if someone tries to hurt us because we’re together and-”

“Jeremy!” Michael clapped his hand over Jeremy’s mouth. “I’m gonna stop you right there. We haven’t even gone on our first date and you’re already worrying. Stop it.”

Jeremy’s reply was too muffled to make out. He reached up and tugged Michael’s hand off. “You know I can’t help it…”

Michael sighed. “I know. But you know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah…”

“You’ll be fine. If you do something stupid or wrong, I’ll tell you and we can fix it. If someone tries to hurt us I’ll kick their ass. Plus, we don’t have to tell anyone we’re together. And whatever happens- we can deal with it. Together. Because that’s what we do.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m amazing.” Michael said, promptly.

This startled laughter out of Jeremy. “And so humble.”

“If you got it, flaunt it.” He shrugged. “Anyways- let’s go get some food in you before you shrivel out of existence.”

“Ok.” Jeremy followed him up the stairs.

“And if you’re good, I’ll feed you by hand. It’ll be gay! I mean great.” He paused for a second to contemplate it. “No. I meant gay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy straightened his cardigan as he plucked up the courage to knock on the door. He knew it was silly to be so nervous about a date (especially when the date was going to be with Michael, of all people) but that did not stop him. He just wanted it to go well.

Finally, he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Mell opened the door, smiling. “Hello Jeremy.”

“Hi, Mrs. Mell. I’m here to pick up Michael for our da-” 

It struck him that he didn’t know is Michael was out to his parents.

“-aaily hang out. Our daily hang out. Yeah.”

Mrs. Mell chuckled. “Don’t worry, Jeremy. Michael told us all about your date after you left, Thursday. In fact he wouldn’t shut up about it. You know how he gets when he’s excited. But he’s always been like that about you, I suppose.”

Jeremy blushed. “Uhh.”

“Come in, come in.” She ushered him inside. “I think Michael is in his room.”

“Oh, ok.”

“We picked out a bunch of blankets you can take with you like you asked.” She said, pointing to a basket of blankets that was sitting in the foyer. “Don’t forget them!”

“Thank you!”

“No problem, sweetie.” She patted him on the shoulder before disappearing upstairs.

Jeremy made his way to Michael’s room. “Michael?” He called as he walked down the basement stairs.

Michael was standing in front of his closet, hands on his hips, in only his batman boxers and glasses. His skin and hair was slightly damp.

Jeremy, upon realizing Michael was not dressed, studiously avoided looking at him and focused on getting down the stairs safely.

“Hey Jeremy.” Michael glanced over. “You ok?” He asked, when Jeremy’s gaze did not come up from the floor.

“I’m fine!” He tried valiantly to sound ‘fine’ but his voice cracked. “But you’re naked.”

“I’m not naked- I’m wearing underwear.” he pointed out.

“Because that covers so much.”

“Is my hot bod distracting you?” Michael sidled over to where Jeremy was standing.

Jeremy looked up and squeaked, automatically trying to walk backwards and bumping into the stairs. He blushed.

“You know it’s not a big deal, right? You’ve seen me without clothes on before.”

“That’s different!”

“How so?”

“That was like when we were kids or swimming or going to bed. This is…” he motioned to Michael, vaguely.

“This is?”

“Not that.”

Michael pretended to contemplate the situation. “Would you feel better if you had less clothes on, too?” he asked, pulling on the hem of Jeremy’s shirt.

“NO!” Jeremy swatted at Michael’s hands.

Michael laughed. “You know you’re my boyfriend, now, right? You’re allowed to see me naked.”

“Um. That’s-”

“And for someone who spends like ninety percent of their time jacking off, you really are easy to fluster.”

“Shut up.” Jeremy pouted.

“Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you- you make it so easy.” He patted Jeremy’s cheek. “Come help me pick out some clothes, then.” He grabbed Jeremy by the hand and dragged him over to the closet.

“What’s wrong with what you usually wear?”

“It’s our first date! I want to look good!”

“We’re going to be out walking all night. And sleeping in a tent. I think you can go with a t-shirt and jeans.”

“The correct response was ‘Michael, you always look good.’”

“Oh. Michael, you always look good.” He repeated, obediently.

“Thank you. Ok, what t-shirt should I go with?”

“Any t-shirt. Just pick one. It’s going to be cold tonight so it’s not like anyone will see it.”

“Yeah, but am I feeling more ‘Of course I’m pro gay I didn’t practice this much to stay an amateur gay’ or the classic checkboxes of ‘Single, taken, or dismantling heteronormativity brick by brick and don’t have time for your nonsense’?” He asked, brandishing said t-shirts at Jeremy.

Jeremy frowned. “How about this. I am going to close my eyes,” he did so, “and pick a shirt for you.” He thrust his hand into Michael’s closet and ran his fingers over the different shirts before finally snagging one. He opened his eyes and read aloud. “Here, wear ‘I didn’t choose to be gay I’m just really lucky.’” 

“Perfect!” Michael pressed an exaggerated kiss to his cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend.” He told him, swatting Jeremy’s ass.

Jeremy gave him a scandalized look. “Please put your clothes on now.”

“Yeah yeah…” He tugged on the shirt.

“And don’t make me pick out which pants you’re going to wear.”

“I could go pants-less.”

Jeremy groaned. “Please don’t. I have to deal with that enough at home.”

“I thought he was doing better?” Michael fished a pair of jeans out of his dresser.

“Yeah, but when he’s at home all bets… or pants… are off.”

Michael put on his jeans. When he was done he did a turn for Jeremy. “What do you think? Do I look hip like the cool kids?”

“...Did you bedazzle your jean pockets?”

“Nah, they came that way. Nice to know you’re looking at my ass though.” He winked at him.

“I was not!”

“You don’t have to hide it, I know it’s fantastic.”

Jeremy glared at him. “I wasn’t.”

“Sure, sure.” He pressed on. “Now that I’m dressed, I want to greet you properly.” He said, sidling up the Jeremy again.

“O...k?”

“Can I?”

Jeremy tilted his head. “Can you what?”

“You know…”

“Um… no, I don’t?”

Michael sighed. “I want to kiss you, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“So… can I?”

“Uh. Yes.” He nodded, biting at his lower lip. “But I haven’t really-”

“Jeremy, I have never kissed anyone in my entire life.” He said, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s fine. We’ll figure it out.”

At first, it was awkward. 

Michael took the initiative and kinda tried to mash his face against Jeremy’s which resulted in both of them being poked by the edges of his glasses. “Ow.”

“You don’t need to attack my face with your face.” Jeremy told him, rubbing at where he got poked. “It’s a kiss, not a competition.”

“It is too a competition- and I’m gonna win it!” He swooped back in, this time taking extra care to be gentle.

Jeremy tilted his head a little and deepened the kiss, his hands coming up to grip Michael’s arms.

Michael couldn’t help but smile and ended up breaking away to grin at him. He cleared his throat. “Hello.”

Jeremy gave him a dopey smile. “Hi.”

“Did you know… you’re really cute!” Michael smooched him on the nose.

Jeremy wrinkled his nose. “What prompted you to say that?”

“Your face.”

“Pff. No, your face is cute.” He retorted.

“No! _Your_ face is cute- don’t turn it around on me you stupid, cute…” He waved his hand vaguely, at a loss for words, “... _person_.”

Jeremy snickered, ignoring the warmth that spread through him at Michael’s words.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m trying to be serious.”

“I’m not laughing at you. It’s just- this is a very gay conversation.”

Michael pulled away and pointed at his shirt. “Well, I’m really gay. And you’re really… uh…”

“Bi.” Jeremy supplied. “I think.”

“Cool.”

“Also! I totally won at kissing.” Jeremy said, smugly.

“Nuh uhhh.”

“ _Yeah_ huh.”

“No! I got to kiss you so I still won- no take backs!” He quickly kissed Jeremy’s cheek, just under his eye, then scooted backwards out of Jeremy’s reach.

“That’s not fair!” Jeremy stalked after him

“All’s fair in love and war.” Michael stuck his tongue out at him, laughing as he dodged Jeremy’s swipe at him.

“Get back here you piece of shit!” Jeremy groused. 

“Really feeling the love!” He teased, tripping on the carpet by his bed.

As Michael tried to regain his balance, Jeremy took the opportunity to full-body tackle him onto the bed.

“ _Jesus christ_.” Michael swore, out of breath and blinking hard.

“Say I won.” Jeremy demanded, pinning him down.

“It’s like I was hit by a bag of bones.” He complained.

“Say I won.”

“No.” Michael started squirming, trying to get out from under Jeremy.

“Say I won.” 

“Never!”

“Say I won.” Jeremy insisted.

Michael stopped squirming and locked eyes with Jeremy. “Make me.”

Jeremy leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. And then he let go of Michael’s hands so he could tickle at his sides.

Michael shrieked with laughter, squirming. “You _dick_!”

“ _Say I won_.”

“I. Will. _Destroy_. You.” Michael gasped between fits of laughter, clawing at Jeremy’s hands.

“You’ll have to stop me first!” Jeremy told him.

“Jer-e-myyyyyy.” Michael whined. “Stoooop.”

“Say I won you piece of shit stoner!”

“Bite me, jackoff!”

“Fine!” In a fit of pique, Jeremy leaned down and bit the junction of Michael’s neck and shoulder.

Michael made a high keening noise which made Jeremy stop tickling him, worried he had hurt him. “You _bit_ me!” He complained, rubbing his neck. “You actually bit me!” 

“Sorry! I’m sorry! Ah! I didn’t mean to! Are you ok?” Jeremy scrambled up and off the bed to go grab a bandaid from the bin on Michael’s bedside table.

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Michael sat up. 

“Here.” Jeremy shoved a bandaid at him.

“I’m not bleeding- I don’t need a bandaid. At least I don’t think I am. Am I?” he tilted his head so Jeremy could look.

Jeremy peered at his neck. “No,” he said, relieved, “it’s just a little red.”

“So... what the hell was that?”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I got carried away. Sorry.”

Michael snorted. “If you wanted to give me a hickey that badly you could’ve just asked.”

“I- that’s-” Jeremy sputtered.

“Relax, Jeremy. I’m just teasing you.”

Jeremy sighed. “Are you really ok?”

“Yep. You mostly just surprised me, I think.”

“Sorry.”

Michael rolled his eyes and got up. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. “We should probably stop screwing around and head out soon. You wanted to get there early, right?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy still looked concerned.

“Hey.” Michael pulled Jeremy in for a hug. “I’m fine. Seriously.”

“Ok, ok. I believe you.”

“You can gnaw on me later all you want.” He continued.

Jeremy shoved him away gently, exasperated. “Is that a promise?”

“Of course.” He winked at him. “Anything for you, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe, snookums.” Jeremy retorted, watching as Michael put on his bracelets, pocketed his wallet, and ran a brush through his hair.

“Don’t call me snookums, sweetpea.”

“Honeybunches.”

“Bubby.”

“Doll.”

“Fruit loop.”

“Dumpling.”

“Waffle.”

“Waffle?” Jeremy asked. “That’s not even a real pet name.”

“Your face is not a real pet name.” Michael pulled his hoodie on and wrapped his headphones around his neck, sliding his phone into his pocket.

“You’re right, it’s not. It’s a face.”

“Whatever. I’m ready, _jelly bean_.”

“Are you just naming foods you like?” Jeremy asked, walking to the stairs.

“What makes you think that, cupcake?” Michael asked as they ascended.

“Gee, I wonder.” Jeremy said, flatly, opening the door.

“Gonna suck you like a tootsie pop.” Michael muttered, behind him.

Jeremy whirled around, bright red. “ _What_?”

Michael smiled as innocently as possible. “What?”

“What did you just say?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t believe you.”

Michael shrugged and pushed past him, grabbing his hand. “C’mon peaches, it’s time to get this date on the road!”

Jeremy had no choice but to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Of course I’m pro gay I didn’t practice this much to stay an amateur gay ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e3/a0/8c/e3a08c7f925d0b1b7b5067d077ef1c21--pride-shirts-lgbt-gay-t-shirts.jpg)   
>  [ Single, taken, or dismantling heteronormativity brick by brick and don’t have time for your nonsense ](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/87653-single-taken-dismantling-heteronormativity/3480bc-black-md?gclid=CjwKCAjw2ZXMBRB2EiwA2HVD-ILQ4hjckoVEm5-Hue5h3dB8PvJtz1M9tHJ6KYawurT54VI-cDYqthoCLdEQAvD_BwE)   
>  [ I didn’t choose to be gay I’m just really lucky ](https://www.spencersonline.com/product/tees/pop-culture-t-shirts/pride-t-shirts/i-didnt-choose-to-be-gay-t-shirt/pc/3369/c/4244/sc/4250/139451.uts?thumbnailIndex=2)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
